Swing is a key basic skill in golf sport. Whether the swing stance is proper or not directly impacts on the flying trajectory of the golf ball, and consequently affects the result. All golf players have the experience that, as long as the stance is proper, the result will not be too bad. However, at the beginning stage, since the players do not have a fixed proper swing action, together with various factors during the practice, their swing stances tend to be changed. Therefore, how to fix a proper swing stance is a key factor for the players to improve their golf result.
At present, there are a variety of methods and apparatus for golf swing training, which include indoor and outdoor training apparatus, such as a golf ball training apparatus in an invention patent application (application No. CN 96193622.3), and various golf swing training apparatus, such as golf swing trainers (patent application No. CN 97230152.6 and CN00243726.0). All inventions in these various applications require the golf players themselves to be trained for a long time and to feel the sense of proper swing so as to fix a proper stance and keep it as a habit. However, it will take too much time for the golf player. Moreover, if ordinary people want to practice golf swing, they have no choice but either practicing at home by purchasing a training apparatus or practicing on a golf course. Because of expensive cost of the training apparatus and high fees for the golf course, the popularity of golf sport in ordinary people is limited.
Particularly, it is important for a player to fix down his/her swing stance in a possibly shortest time so as to make the swing stance undeformed when entering into the golf course, and becoming a golf player and even a golf competitor having excellent result. By using the current training apparatus, it will take a long time to achieve those.
Chinese utility model patent CN2664729 discloses a golf swing training apparatus, which comprises: a base frame; a curved guide, disposed on the base frame, a user space being defined behind the curved guide for a practicer standing and swinging therein, wherein the track of the curved guide is located on an identical plane that faces the user space and is tilted with its top inclining backwardly; a linear guide, disposed on the curved guide in such a manner that the linear guide can slide along the curved guide, wherein the longitudinal axis of the linear guide is parallel to the plane where the curved guide located, and the direction, along which the linear guide extends linearly, generally corresponding to the direction that extended outwardly from the center of the curved guide; a carriage, disposed on the linear guide in such a manner that the carriage can slide along the linear guide, and extended a distance backwardly from the linear guide; and a simulated club, with one end pivoted to the back end of the carriage and the other end for user gripping.
Chinese utility model patent CN2638793 discloses a swing training apparatus, which comprises: a camber guide, the guide length of which is designed according to the maximum swing amplitude of the club head when the user swings; and a securing seat that secures the camber guide into a predetermined using angle, which is disposed at the bottom of the camber guide. This patent still can not effectively fix the swing stance of the practicer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,545 discloses a track training apparatus, which comprises a tilted guide, a golf club, and a base frame.
The inventor has filed a PCT application on 2005 (International Application No. PCT/CN2005/002147) on a golf swing training track apparatus, which is also expensive in manufacturing cost, inconvenient to carry, and unsafe to use.
As summed up, the above-mentioned prior art technologies are complex in structures, high in manufacturing cost, and inconvenient to carry. Especially, their guides are all made of metal material, which are not safe to use and easy to hurt the practicers during the training.